In one example, a conventional semiconductor light-emitting device includes a substrate, a light-emitting element, a wiring pattern, a bonding layer and a sealing resin.
The wiring pattern is formed on the substrate. The semiconductor light-emitting element is disposed on the wiring pattern via the bonding layer. The sealing resin is disposed on the substrate to cover the semiconductor light-emitting element and the wiring pattern.